


are you okay, Kazuki?

by orphan_account



Category: Moe! Ninja Girls (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Mild Blood, One Shot, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Suou Yamabuki/Araya Kazuki
Kudos: 2





	are you okay, Kazuki?

"ah... yeah, the cut was deeper than I thought it was, but it's fine."  
"good."

Yamabuki, Nanao and I were cleaning out one of the storage rooms, and while trying to open a box, Nanao accidentally hit my right hand with the blade of the box cutter, cutting it as a result.  
Blood started escaping my newly acquired wound. Nanao was very apologetic, and offered to take me to the school infirmary, but Yamabuki firmly grabbed my left arm, and said she'd take me instead.  
And this is where we are now. Yamabuki is bandaging up my right hand, much like she did back during the sports festival. it's like someone is forcing us to relive this situation again.

Yamabuki has been awfully quiet since we got here. I can't see her eyes as her bangs are covering them, and thus, I ask her "are... are you okay, Yamabuki?"  
"of course I am, I wasn't the one who got my right hand cut open."  
silence.  
suddenly, Yamabuki speaks up ;  
"I knew she was dangerous."

"huh? did you say something?"  
"I knew Nanao would be a burden to you."  
"wait, what do you mean? Nanao didn't do it on purpose, you know."  
"how can you believe her lies? are you really that foolish? but...", she slowly raises her head, revealing her face, "-it's okay, I like that side of you."

Exposing herself, I can see her dead eyes, completely drained of emotion, her blushed expression, and her blood stained cheek.  
"Yamabuki-! are you sure you're okay? your left cheek is covered in blood. did you hurt yourself as well-"  
"stop talking, Kazuki."  
She places one of her fingers over my lips, which is bloody as well.  
"that's not important, is it?", she calmly removes her finger from shushing me, "I need to clean that up now."  
She casually licks the blood present on my lips, and presses hers on them instead.  
As the kiss deepens, she releases me.  
"you will forget soon enough about Kashima Nanao anyways."

As she whispers these words, I feel myself falling unconscious.  
Before I can pass out, I can hear a giggle, followed by those words ;  
“ I really do love you after all. ”


End file.
